Joey
by TotteryMouse
Summary: A story
1. Chapter 1

There once was a kid, named joey. He had a lot of things on his mind and always did the right thing and got all of his homework done on time. **But, one day, HE GOT HURT! Here is how it went.**

"Okay class, take out page 53 on Multiplying integers." Said the teacher. All of the kids groaned and looked at each other. "Come on kids, we are losing valuable time! Did any of you kids even… Alright, raise your hand if you did your homework, **BE HONEST."** No one raised their hand, except for Joey. "Nice job Joey, I see a bright future for you." "Thanks Mrs. Resell, but I don't feel worthy of being smart." Said joey. Then Mrs. Resell said "Of course you do, you're so smart, you can find a cure for a new disease." Then the bell rang. Then Joey went to 3rd period, Mr. Sikowitz. He was an acting teacher. " **Alright class! Rumps in chairs!** Then Ronnie Anne came in. Joey had a crush on Ronnie Anne, but he didn't have the guts to tell here. Then he stared of into space,dreaming of Ronnie Anne. Then, joey, Joey, JOEY, **JOEY!** Then Joey woke up, and saw Ronnie Anne sitting next to him. Joey was so nervous, Ronnie Anne never sat next to **ANYONE** before. Then, Ronnie Anne said "Hey Joey" Then all of a sudden, Joey fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Then, joey finally woke up and saw he was the only one in the room with Ronnie Anne and Sikowitz. "Yo, kid. Schools over. Come on, I want to go home!" Then Ronnie Anne said "Hold on! He hit his head of the chair and now he has an enormous bruise on his head." "Well, it's 5;30 p.m. so…!" Then Joey finally woke up. "WAIT! What time is it?" Uh… 5:30? Said Sikowitz again. Then, Yet again, Joey Fainted. For another 7 HRS.


	3. Chapter 3

So, when Joey woke up in the nurse's office, he saw Ronnie Anne next to him and she was holding his hand. Hoping he would wake up. But…, Joey was a sneaky little kid, for now. He just kept his eyes shut to keep the moment of him and Ronnie Anne holding hands alive. But he had to wake up eventually. So, he woke up 10 min later and he saw Ronnie Anne happy as ever and she hugged him. Then, the nurse came in and said "He is fine, but he has a severe bruise and should be treated to." "But he will be able to come back to school, right?" Said Ronnie Anne nervously. Then the nurse said "Oh yeah! He will be fine. He just needs to be out of school for a couple of days." "Joey, do you mind if I come to your house to help you heal?" Said Ronnie Anne. Then Joey said "Ugh… No, but thank you." Then the nurse called Joey's mother and she came in a flash. So, she took Joey home so he could get some rest and get better.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of days, Joey was all better and was ready for another day. Then he saw George steaming hot charging at him, like a bull that couldn't be stopped. "JOEY! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!" Then Joey said "Why do you want to…?" And before Joey could finish his sentence, _**WHACK!**_ George whacked him down on the floor and said " **STAY, AWAY, FROM, RONNIE ANNE! SHE IS MY GIRL! NOT YOURS!** Then he walked off and seconds later Ronnie Anne came and saw Joey lying on the floor hurt. "JOEY! Are you okay!? She said nervously. Joey couldn't speak because George hit him in the neck, **HARD.** All that came out of Joey was little squeaks. "(squeak squeak squeak, SQUEAK!)" Said Joey. " I can't understand you, you can only squeak now. And then, George came up and grabbed Ronnie Anne. But lucky Joey hit him, but failed and they were both taken to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Both, Joey and Ronnie Anne were both at Georgie's house now. "So, Ronnie Anne, tell Joey who you really like." Then Ronnie Anne said "I don't like anyone, other than Joey." "NO! You like ME!" Georgie said to Ronnie Anne screaming. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I, LIKE, JOEY!" Ronnie Anne said. Then, Georgie got so mad, he **ENGULFED IN FLAMES!** _Then, he turned into, a 32ft tall, 50ft wide T-REX!_ All the kids could hear were the roar's from Georgie. And the kids got out of the ropes Georgie tied them in. "WAIT!" Joey said "What is it? Do you have a plan?" said Ronnie Anne. Then Joey said " Yes, I do. I have a Robotic control able dino back at my place. **IT'S A REAL DINOSAUR!** " Joey said. "Well, what are we waiting for!? LET'S GO!" Said Ronnie Anne.


	6. Chapter 6

All the kids could see is the Robotic Dino kicking Georgie's butt! But then, with all of Georgie's might, **HE FLUNG THE ROBOTIC DINO IN THE AIR AND ROUND HOUSE KICKED IT AT THE KIDS.** Both of the jumped out of the way, but Joey was stuck. He had his pant leg caught on a loose spring in the attic. "Save yourself Ronnie Anne. I'm a Goner." Joey said. Then Ronnie Anne said " NO! I won't let you get hurt or worse!" Then, before the Dino hit, Ronnie Anne gave Joey one last kiss and ran off. "Well, this is going to hurt bad!" And before Joey knew it, _**CRASH!**_ Then Joey woke up! Now Ronnie Anne and Joey were in College. And Ronnie Anne Came in and said "What's Wrong!?" I just had the weirdest dream, me, you, and George…! Then Ronnie Anne stopped him and said "Joey, that never actually happened you know. But all the other stuff, except the Dino happened." So they both hugged and kissed. Then they got married and named their boy and girl kids Andre, and Brie. Then, Joey said "I think the same childhood we had, will be the same for our kids." "No, I don't think...!" Then they saw through the window, **A BIG HUGE ROBOTIC DINO AND A REAL T-REX!** "HA! I TOLD YOU ME AND YOU FOUGHT A T-REX! _**THE END?**_


	7. Chapter 7

But then, all of a sudden, JOEY WOKE UP! And… saw he was **STILL** laying on the floor in Sikowitz class. "C'Mon kid, I want to go home!" He said. "Hold on! He hit his head of the chair." Ronnie Anne Said Then Joey realized that he had gone back in time. But he thought, "That's impossible, you can only move forward in life **OR,** I must've had a dream." Then as you read in book 1, he went to the nurse, got beat up by George, had a big battle with him, and woke up in college as Ronnie Anne's roommate. But that all changed he changed his way of how he did it before. Then, Joey got up and said " I am alright I just…" And before he could say another word, Tori walked in and said to sikowitz "Hey Sikowitz, what page were we supposed to read in our acting book?" And Joey _**also,**_ had a crush on Tori more than Ronnie Anne, But he didn't have the guts to tell both of them. "Uh… Page 152, Z/ 26 is what **all** of you Honors kids have to read." Then, Joey realized he wasn't in Honors, he was in Normal Acting. Then he said "I want to be in Honors Acting." Joey Said. Then Sikowitz laughed for about 10 minutes, then stopped and said "To be in Honors, you have to say a conversation, **BUT,** You have to work your way down the Alphabet, Start at A and go to Z. But, you have to knock out **ONE** of the Honors kids and Battle them for a spot in Honors." Said Sikowitz. Then Joey said "Can't I just do something other than that?" "Nope."


	8. Chapter 8

X- Xray that man! - Joey

Y- You are Smart! - Megan

Z- Zero Donuts! - Joey

"BACK TO A!" Said Sikowitz.

A- Apples save the day! - Megan

B- Bring me some Juice! - Joey

C- Can't I Stay in Honors? -Megan

D- Don't Argue with sikowitz! - Joey

E- Eww! Gross! -Megan

F- Freedom! - Joey

G- Go Home! -Megan

H-Hey, Stop! -Joey

I- YOU STOP! "Wait, NO…!"

"Megan, the letter you were supposed to start with …" "I KNOW! I!"

"Joey, Congratulations." You are now in… HONORS ACTING! Joey was so happy, but he saw Ronnie Anne sad. He came over and said "It's ok, I will always be your boyfriend." Then Sikowitz said "Uh, if the chit chat is all over. Joey, Can I talk to you in private." And they did and then Sikowitz said "If Ronnie Anne is your Girlfriend, do you want her in the class with you?" "Uh, no." Said Joey. "Is it because you like someone else?" Said sikowitz. Then Joey Confessed. "I like Tori instead, because me and here dated in 3rd grade! And we have never been split up before!" Then Sikowitz said "You could've just said you and Tori dated and I would've just put you in Honors." Joey felt enraged right now. But, what about Ronnie Anne?


	9. Chapter 9

When Joey walked in, he saw only a couple of kids his age, but more older kids. When Tori turned and saw Joey, she jumped out of here seat and ran and hugged Joey. Joey's Schedule had to be changed, so the principle moved his Period 5- Geography, to Period 3 and switched that with Period 5 Honors Acting. Then, Sikowitz gave him a thin, little book on Acting. "How Many pages are there in this little book?" Joey said to Sikowitz. "Oh, about 350 pages, but don't worry, we'll get you caught up. This is going to be a long year of this book reading.


	10. Chapter 10

It was morning, Joey woke up and smelled the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. He lived on a Farm near Dumberry, and he **ALWAYS** had his mom drive him to school. The school was just 10 to 15 minutes away from Emerald High. Then there was a knock at the door. Then Joey's Mom opened the door and saw… Cloey! Joey's camp partner! Joey quit camp early, but Cloey stayed. But now, Joey thought. He had three girls on his hands, but already with Tori. Who will he choose?

Tori Vega Ronnie Ann Chloe

Chloe came in and said "Hey Joey, I'm back!" Then Joey dropped his glass Orange Juice. Then, Joey was brought to school and dropped off. And saw Tori walking up to him. "Hey Joey, I heard Chloe came back from camp." "Yeah, how did you know?" Asked Joey. Then Tori said "Because she is here, in our school and she is in, **OUR ACTING CLASS**. Then, Joey realized, before him and Chloe left to go to camp, she did the conversation battle and she won and now she is in our acting.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey had science Period 1. It was his 50% yes, 50% no class. But, at least Chloe was in there with him. Then Chloe said to Joey, "Can I be your BF?" "Uh… no. Sorry." Said Joey. "Can me and Joey talk out in the hall?" Said Chloe. The teacher said yes and they went in the hall. "Alright, who are you already dating?" Chloe said anxious. "I'm Dating Tori." Joey said. "You said, when i got back, YOU WOULD BE MY BF!" Chloe was so mad. When Joey tried to go back in the classroom, then, Chloe **SHOVED** Joey onto a locker then. Then, she came so close, she had a fist ready. Then, Ronnie Anne was walking into the hall and Joey said "Ronnie Anne, HELP!" Then she saw Joey and pushed the two away. "What is all of this about?" Asked Ronnie Anne. "He said he is already dating someone!" Chloe said Furious. Then Ronnie Anne said "Yeah, he's dating me." Then Joey butted in "Actually Ronnie Ann, Tori and I are already dating. Can't we just be friends?" The girls then looked each other, then Joey and said together "NO!" "Oh geez." said Joey Nervous.


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Okay, so Joey got past Chloe and Ronnie Anne, but was now looking for Tori. And Joey Finally Found Tori, waiting for the bell to ring and Joey was calling for Tori. Then Tori saw him and said "What's the matter?" Then she saw the 2 girls charging at Joey. "Help me plz!" said Joey. Then Tori said "Kiss Me." "What fo…?" Tori interrupted Joey talking and kissed him, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"on the lips/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". Then the girls stopped in shock. Then Tori and Joey stopped and walked to acting class. Then sikowitz said, "Alright class, Open your Acting book to page 154, /9 av." Then, Joey realized he left his Book in his locker. "I will let you share with me" Tori said. And they read with each , at 2:46 pm, Tori was holding hands to their bus. But, then Chloe snatched him and Joey screamed for Tori. "Tori! HELLLLLP!" But she never looked back. Then, the bus drove off. Then, he saw in a window, the bus was coming back! So was Tori!/span/p 


	13. Chapter 13

Tori saved Joey and took him on the bus. On the bus ride home, Tori said "Can I have a sleepover?" "Hold on, let me ask my mom." So, Joey called his mom and she said it was ok. But of course, it was a school night and they had to go to bed. So, Tori got there and she asked if they could stay up late, and she said no. But Tori was fine with it. So, Tori slept in the bunk above Joey and They both slept well. Then, they realized that it was 7:20 and they were going to be late! "We overslept!" Tori said. As I said before, it takes about 5 to 10 minutes to get to Emerald High. So, they were driven to school, but they were fine after 2nd Period. "Ok, what do we do next?" Said Tori. "Uh… We go to 2nd Period." Said Joey. So, they both went to second period. Then when it came to 5th Period, Sikowitz said " There's a bear in the school! EVERYONE, TO THE BUNKER!" "We have a Bunker?" Said Joey Confused. So, they all went down to the bunker and heard the bears continuous growling. Then, a pounding on the door, then the BEAR BURST THROUGH! But then they realized that it was just a Redwood High student pulling a prank on the kids.


	14. Chapter 14

"Joey, can I have another sleepover? My Mom and dad are watching a horror movie and I do not... " Joey cut her off, "Sure, 6:32." Joey got the top bunk, Tori got the bottom bunk. Then, Joey heard a knock at the door at 8:00 at night. Plus, it was Friday. So they could stay up late, but they were tired and just fell asleep. It was Chloe at the door. "Hi, is Joey here?" Then Joey called Mom on his phone, to the home phone. "Hello?" Mom said. "Mom, don't let Chloe in. She will probably hurt me because I am dating Tori now." Then Joey hung up. Then he heard mom say "Come in! Joey is just upstairs." Joey was mad at mom for telling Chloe was here, but that's not the real issue. Then, Joey tried to wake up Tori. Tori was so tired, she mumbled her words. " _What is it Joey I'm sleeping."_ Then Joey said "Chloe is here." "Why didn't you tell me!? HIDE! I will talk with here." Tori said Bravely. Then, Chloe opened the door and saw only Tori. "What are you doing here Tori?" "I was just, returning a book to Joey." Tori said. Then Chloe said "Well, I am here to settle a little thing straight with Joey." "Well, You won't find him here. He's at the park." That's his nightly Friday spot. So, Chloe left and walked to the park. "Thanks" Said Joey.


	15. Chapter 15

Then chloe came walking up to Joey and saying "JOEY! I thought Tori said you were at the park!? BUT YOU WERE NOT! SO, I CAME TO SAY… I'm sorry for trying to get you to be my boyfriend and you really should be with Tori because she is a sweet and innocent girl and she's the perfect girl for you. Joey's Jaw dropped. Tori saw chloe and Joey out in the hall. Then Tori said " Come on Joey, were heading to sikowitz next.


	16. Chapter 16

Joey was still undecided about his girlfriend. But he figured out a way to decide. Each one of the girls has to sing a song and sing it to Joey. So, Tori was up first. And she sang amazingly! Then it was chloe's turn and she sang awesome too. But Ronnie Anne failed and left to go home with her Dad. Now, it was just down to Tori and Chloe. Last challenge, running. And Tori ran fast, but chloe overtook here and won. Then Joey had to hold ONE, MORE, CHALLENGE. Catching a football. And Joey thought, "You know what? I'm Just going to pick Tori and say "Sorry Chloe, me and Tori are meant to be." "Alright, I pick…"

"NO ONE!" The principle barged in. "Joey, Tori! Come with me!" They went into the principal's office and talked with them. "If this is about me quitting football, let me. I don't like getting rammed all the time." "I didn't call you down here because of football. I need one or two people to help with turning the field into a Emerald color. "No way!" Tori and Joey said at the same time. "I'll pay you each $100." "Deal." They said.


	17. Chapter 17

So, Tori and Joey went out to paint the Field Emerald colors. They finished in 2 hours, 23 minutes, and 58 seconds. "Finally, we're done!" said Tori. So, they told the principle they were done and he gave them each $100. Then, Tori was called down to the office and said she was being transferred to **Hollywood Arts** and Tori was begging them to let Joey come with her to **Hollywood Arts** , but they wouldn't let her and she never told Joey about this, she just said "I will be on a trip the whole entire school year, and maybe next year, and the year after that…" But Joey never found out. The End?


	18. Chapter 18

Joey was still wondering when Tori was coming back from here big long vacation. Joey was 18 yrs old now and so was Chloe and Ronnie anne. So, Joey just sat alone at lunch. And Chloe sat at the table Joey was sitting at. "What's wrong?" said Chloe. "Tori said she would go on this big huge vacation and she won't be back for a while." Then Joey had his suspicions about if chloe was keeping something. "Chloe, what are you not telling me?" Then, chloe told Joey "Tori isn't actually on a vacation she was transferred to a school called Hollywood Arts And she kept on saying "NO! I won't go to Hollywood Arts and Tori finally gave in and now she is living luxury there." Chloe inhaled a big whiff of air. "So, Tori lied to me. SHE LIED TO ME! Her boyfriend! Why?" "I would've told you sooner, but I kept on texting here saying…." "You know what chloe? I don't care. But, can you be my Girlfriend?" "Uh… Sure?" Chloe said "So…" Joey said "What now?" Chloe said.


	19. Chapter 19

It was nearly the end of the school year with only less than 20 days to go. Then, Joey was called down to the office and he saw Tori there. "Tori!" He ran up and hugged here that she was back. But she was not here old self. She had some of her hair in front of her left eye and a plain old purple shirt. "Hey Joey." She had a much stronger voice than before. "Are you finally back from your vacation?" asked Joey. "Yep and now I am here until the end of the school year." Said Tori. But Joey realized that she was only here for only the 14 days left of school. Then, Joey went to Gym, 6th period. He had as his Gym teacher. Tori had a study hall that period and whacthed him play in Gym. And today they played football.

The QB threw it to Joey and BAM! Joey was lying on the hard grass, hurt. "JOEY!" Tori ran up to Joey and said "Are you okay?" Tori said Nervously. Joey was rushed to the hospital and was hurt badly. No one even cared about the guy that hit Joey, but the coach did. He Didn't give him Gym for 2 weeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Tori was talking to Joey in Sikowitz Period 5 and said "Joey, after school, I have to talk to you at church if you have permission to go there on a school night." Tori said. "Uh… Maybe." And Joey's mom allowed it and they went to the church and at at a pew. "So, what?" Joey said confused. "I want to talk to you about my life from 12 to 18 yrs old." Tori said. "Yeah, about that… Chloe already told me you went to a school called Hollywood Arts and now I am chloe's girlfriend because you lied to me!" Joey Cried. And when Joey stopped crying, Tori was gone. And saw chloe next to him. "Joey, why are you crying?"

"You know what? Can I have a sleepover at your place Chloe?" "Uh… Sure." So they went to Chloe's house and Joey saw it was a Mansion. Joey was impressed. There was a bunch of halls and i mean, **A BUNCH, OF HALLS.**

"WOW!" Said Joey. "Yeah, but we have to pay another rent of $238 for a month." Chloe said. Then Joey said "Can't you just buy the house?" "Yeah, but it is the same exact amount as my dad's pay each month." So there both went to there room and slept and woke up in the morning, hearing the doorbell ring. Then joey heard someone coming up the steps. So, Joey bolted into chloe's room and tried to wake her up. And she finally woke up. "Joey what are u…?" Joey covered chloe's mouth and whispered in her ear, " Tori is here and I don't want here to see me here." So, Joey took his hand of chloe's mouth and she didn't say a word. Then, Tori looked in chloe's room and saw something. Joey and chloe hid under the bed and hoped Tori would leave. Then she finally did, and Joey and Chloe went to school.


	21. Chapter 21

Tori came up to Joey and said "Hey! I thought your mom said you went to Chloe's house for a sleepover!?" Tori said Angry. "Well I was there and…" Tori was mad, she pushed Joey into his locker. "Now stay in there!" And Tori walked off. Joey was stuck all periods and Chloe came to his locker and he remembered that he said that he wanted her to come to his locker after school to tell her something. "CHLOE! CHLOE…! I'M STUCK IN MY LOCKER! GET HELP!" So, chloe got help and got Joey out of his locker. "Joey, what happened?" "Tori, shoved me in my locker because me and you ar dating." Joey said Clearly. Then Joey asked if Chloe can have a sleepover and she was **OK** with it.

Chloe slept on the top bunk and Joey slept on the bottom. It was 1:32 in the Morning and Chloe tried to wake up Joey. "Joey wake up!" Nothing worked. So, she decided to kiss him. Then he woke up! "What just …!?" Chloe covered his mouth and heard Tori come up the stairs. "I will deal with Tori" Chloe said. So all went well, but Tori knew Joey was here. Tori looked under the bed and found… a dust bunny! Joey now hid in the


	22. Chapter 22

There was one last day of Chloe's, Joey's and Tori's Sr year. Tori finally found Joey and said "Can me and you date again?" Joey wanted to say yes, but he was already dating Chloe because Tori lied to him. "No. I don't want to date you." Tori started to cry. "Why don't you want to date me?" This conversation went on for 1 hr and 34 min. Then they went to Sikowitz for the last time. Then it came to The last and final period of high school and Tori and Chloe was hugged by Joey. Then it was time. All of the 12th Graders came outside first to look at the school they graduated from.


	23. Chapter 23

There is only one more story left and it is going to be a good one...


End file.
